Unforgettable Death
by xNyc-fitaX
Summary: One Shot It's a song fic that is about Ron and Hermione. Ron does something to Hermione that he regrets. How does he deal with it? R


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
"Hermione? Oh Hermione. Can't you hear me?" he choked out a sob. Ronald Weasly knelt beside the chestnut colored haired girl. He held his hand under her head, and stroked her pale cheek. A wet tear dropped on to her nose. "Are you awake? Hermione?" Sniffling, he wiped a small strand of her messy hair out of her face, and whispered again, "Are you awake? Hello? Hermione? Oh, Hermione. Please answer me…" His good friend Harry Potter, otherwise known as "The boy who lived," knelt down beside Hermione as well, and turned towards Ron. "Ron, she can't hear you. You know that. I know you do," he murmured to his good friend. But the red haired boy wouldn't listen. He didn't want to. "Hello? Oh, Hermione please listen. Please wake up. Please…"  
  
::..::Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello::..::  
  
"Please…" Ron laid his forehead on Hermione's. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, and said, "Ron, let it go. It's alright. Please, I know she didn't deserve to die. She didn't. But it happened, and you have to let it go. She's in a better place-"  
  
"Don't you dare SAY that! Don't ever SAY that!"  
  
"But Ron-"  
  
"No 'Buts'! She's alive! I know she is!"  
  
"Ron, no…"  
  
"Harry, look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" Ronald stroked her cheek again, and then closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry…"  
  
::..::Flashback::..::  
  
Ron walked out of the Gryffindor common room, and yawned. It was pretty late outside, but he just couldn't wait to talk to Hermione. In his right hand, he held a small package that was filled with many different types of sweets that he made for her. It was their third anniversary as being a couple( Did that make sense?) and he was pretty excited. They planned to meet on the Quittitch field. Practically skipping the rest of the way there, he hummed the main theme song of the Harry Potter movies. (Ah, the irony of it all, eh?) As soon as he reached the field, he noticed two shadows in the center of the field. He raised an eyebrow. "Who's there?" he asked. The shadow on the right shifted around a bit, and answered, "I-It's me Ron. It's me, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hi Hermione. Um, who's also there with you?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"It's Draco, Ron. Draco's with me, and I have to tell you something. We both have to tell you something." Yes, it was Malfoy himself. And together, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger walked towards him, hand in hand. Ron widened his eyes in shock and fear. A fear of what he thought was about to happen. Hermione smiled awkwardly, and furrowed her eyebrows. Draco, on the other hand, didn't smile. Well, at least not in a friendly way. Instead, he smirked slyly, tightened his grip on Hermione's hand. She stared in to Ron's eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, but it's…it's over Ron."  
  
"W-What are you t-talking about?" Ron stammered.  
  
"It's over. I'm sorry. Draco and I…"  
  
"Look Weasly, it's over between you two. But it's just beginning for US. Got it?" Draco finished for her. Ron widened his eyes even more, and opened his mouth slightly. Hermione continued staring at him, and frowned. "We've had some great times together, but I've had great times with Draco also. SECRET times. Nobody knew about us. Not even you."  
  
"Hermi-" Ron started.  
  
"I'm sorry. I love you. The both of you-" She looked at Draco, then back at Ron. "-but I…I love Draco…more…"  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"It's true. But don't think that we wasted our time together. We've had wonderful times."  
  
"No…no…"  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"No…this can't be happening! What do you mean?!" Ron opened his hands in shock, and the box of sweets dropped to the ground. "No! No! How can you do this to me?!" He furrowed his eyebrows, and glared at Hermione in fury. "NO!You-You wench! How COULD YOU?! After all those times we had! After all those favors I did for you! After-After we…we loved each other…" he choked at the last statement. "How COULD YOU?!!" he bellowed. "I thought you LOVED ME!!"  
  
"Ron, don't yell! Please, don't! Don't overreact!"  
  
"How?! How can you even choose HIM, that self obsorbed jackass, over ME?!"  
  
"Ron-" but before Hermione could finish, Ron pulled his wand out of his robe, and pointed it at her. He mumbled something under his breath, and suddenly a ball of white light blasted out of the tip of his wand. It shot through the air in surprisingly slow motion. Ron's eyes blared with anger as the white light traveled through the air. It slammed in to her chest. Her eyes widened in shock and pain. Hermione fell backwards, and dropped to the ground. Her eyes slowly closed as she let out a small moan. There, she lay motionless. Draco stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "Another one…" he murmured. Then, he turned and walked away.   
  
::..::End of Flashback::..::  
  
"Oh, why don't you answer me Hermione? Hello? Can you hear me? Oh, please hear me. Please answer. Please forgive me…" Ron sniffled and another warm tear slid down his cheek. More people began to gather around them. And surprisingly, everyone was quiet. Dumbledore stood in the back of the crowd, closing his eyes as he began to shake his head.   
  
::..::If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry::..::  
  
"She's gone Ron. You just have to understand, she's gone. You killed her, and she's gone now," Harry informed his best friend. Ron turned to him, and his lips quivered. "Please…I- I didn't mean to…"  
  
"I know, but you still did it anyways. And it's too late to save her. Ron, just let it go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen to me. You have to listen to me. Wake up. Snap out of it. As your best friend, I'm just telling you that she's gone. Forever."  
  
"She-She's dead…"  
  
"Yes, she's dead." Ron turned back to Hermione, and leaned down. He kissed her pale cheek, and took his hand away from under her head.   
  
::..::Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here   
  
All that's left of yesterday::..::  
  
"She's dead. She's gone…" Ron whispered to himself. He stood up, and sighed shakily. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry I hurt you," he said to her. He then turned around and started to walk away. "Goodbye…"  
  
A/N: Review please. 


End file.
